harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Staffroom passage
Ground-floor Can I ask where it's said that the staffroom is on the ground-floor? In Through the Trapdoor, it says that Snape goes "in the direction" of the staffroom, but doesn't say that it's on the ground-floor. If it's just around the corner from the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, it's on the first-floor. -- Saxon 23:14, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :UPDATE: I agree that the staffroom is on the ground-floor in Deathly Hallows, but it's several corridors away. Certainly not "off the Entrance Hall". -- Saxon 23:36, September 15, 2015 (UTC) ::EDIT CONFLICT: It's not specifically said it's around the corner from the DADA classroom in Prisoner of Azkaban. The text says Lupin led the students through a deserted corridor, then they went around the corner (where they met Peeves). Then "They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door." Note that there's a break in the narrative, between "they set off" and Lupin leading them "down a second corridor", in which a description of flights of stairs could have been skipped (an omission is not a statement). ::In Philosopher's Stone, Harry, Ron and Hermione are standing on the Entrance Hall just after having asked McGonagall if they can see Dumbledore, Snape appears and then sets off in the direction of the staffroom. If the direction of the staffroom can be ascertained from the Entrance Hall, it can be deduced that it's located off the Entrance Hall or, in the very least, it can be accessed not far from the Entrance Hall. Either way, Deathly Hallows has the broken remains of the staffroom gargoyles strewn across the floor of a corridor by the Entrance Hall (just after Harry talked to the Grey Lady). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:50, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :::I certainly agree that the staffroom is on the ground-floor in Deathly Hallows, but I disagree in what you've said about the break in the narrative. The class have "set off", meaning that they have begun moving, and then are led down a second corridor. I would understan if there had been a gap, but the action is almost simultaneous. -- Saxon 23:53, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :::I wouldn't say that the staffroom is several corridors away from the Entrance Hall, since Harry is obviously taking a rather circuitous route through the ground floor corridors in Deathly Hallows (he runs after the Grey Lady through a straight corridor -- it must be straight, or else, he couldn't have "seen her at the very end of the passage", "once through the door of the corridor into which she had disappeared" --, but then while going back to the Entrance Hall, turns at least two corners, "lost in desperate speculation". :::As for the gap, there could be one. It isn't specified if the "second corridor" came immediately after rounding that corner -- they could've set off down the stairs and into the second corridor. Anyway, my point is, since the Prisoner of Azkaban description is vague, it's safer to go with other instances in canon that point to a ground-floor location. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:01, September 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::I can see what you mean, but I strongly disagree with the narrative break. We know that rooms move, and I think that assuming that they walked down stairs between those two sentences isn't the way to go. I don't agree that the Prisoner of Azkaban description is vague and don't believe that such assumptions can be made. -- Saxon 00:08, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::EDIT: Also (not that this is a massive deal) but I don't believe that the Philosopher's Stone quote is conclusive, since, if the following badly and hastily drawn floorplan is anywhere near the case, then Snape heading up those stairs (marked in black) could be seen as heading in the direction of the staffroom. This is merely discursive, since I've already agreed that the staffroom is, at least sometimes, on the ground-floor.-- Saxon 00:12, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::Presuming that the rooms change as often and as dramatically as that (though the Hospital Wing jumping around floors case is notable and has, I think, even been addressed by Rowling herself) poses other issues: if we presume that, who's to say that it wasn't the DADA classroom that sometimes moves to the ground-floor? If the location of rooms is fairly constant (i.e. the Great Hall is always on the ground-floor, to the right of the Marble Staircase; the Gryffindor Common Room is always on the seventh floor; the Potions Classroom is always on the Dungeons), we can try to understand if any "outlier" cannot be possibly conciled with the other instances, or if it is just a product of vague narrative. :::::By the way, I just checked Chapter 17 of Order of the Phoenix, too, in which the corridor in which the staffroom is has a way out into the Courtyard, also pointing towards a ground-floor location. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:26, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Actually, now that you mention it... One of the rooms has certainly moved, because I disagree that there was any form of narrative break. However, it's impossible to tell which has moved, which I feel should be addressed in their respective pages. "It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot." I feel as though this point is often forgotten when people attempt to pinpoint the rooms in Hogwarts. -- Saxon 00:35, September 16, 2015 (UTC)